Gone sexcapades
by gittiekittie
Summary: There isn't much to do in the Fayz, so why not have some fun? Gay smutt
1. Sam x OC

"Hey, are you alright?" Dan looked down on Sam who was sitting at the beach, looking out over the lake. His shoulders were hanging down as his eyes were looking over the lake with a glazy shine on them.

"What do you think?" The boy muttered after a short moment of silence. "Astrid just found out about us. She thinks I'm a slut… Yeah, I'm fine. Better, it's being the best day of my life." He drawled sarcastically.

"Well, it probably didn't help that she walked in on us having some fun…" Dan said, not being able to hold back a smirk.

It seemed Sam noticed his smugness as he looked up with a small glare.

"Of course, you like the fact that my almost girlfriend walked in on you sucking my dick!" He grumbled.

"Well, it was kinda funny." Dan shrugged. "But anyway. She knows you like guys now, so what's the problem. You were being all worried about how to tell her. Now that's not a problem anymore." He smirked as he looked down on the boy next to him.

"The fact that she found out because you were sucking my dick!" Sam growled, getting up from the ground and dusting of his pants. "I told you to lock the door." He said a bit calmer.

"Well, I was a bit occupied with your dick you know." Dan snorted. "And I didn't mind someone walking in on us. The more the merrier."

"Do you mean I'm not good enough?" Sam said scarily calm.

"I never said that." Dan answered with a small sigh. "I just meant that we both love the thrill. You have to admit that." He pulled up a brow at his friend who in answer just rolled his eyes.

"Nice save." He muttered. "But an angry Astrid is the last thing we can use now. We already have too much to worry about." His eyes travelled back to the lake.

"You see, this is exactly why you need me..." Dan grumbled.

"I need you?" Sam asked, a brow raised high.

"Yes. Who would make you relax otherwise?" Dan answered, shrugging his shoulders. "You need to stop thinking for once." He added.

"That's kinda difficult for me, okay!" Sam grumbled, still looking out over the lake. "I am in charge of a bunch of stupid, hormonal kids. I need to worry about them."

"What you need to do is relax." Dan pointed out.

"I did so, when Astrid barged in on us." Sam grumbled.

"You didn't finish relaxing there." Dan said smirking. "Maybe we should finish what we were doing." He wiggled his brows at the boy, even though he couldn't see it.

"Get your mind out of the gutter." Sam answered, turning around. "I need to talk to Astrid."

"If she wants to talk she'll come looking for you." Dan said, walking closer towards his friend, blocking his way towards town.

"Are you seriously going to block my way?" The sandy blonde-haired guy asked, pulling up a brow at the boy in front of him. "I mean, I could easily push you aside."

"You could try yeah." Dan smirked. "But I'm not sure you would succeed that much if I pull you with me towards the ground."

"Oh, would you?" Sam chuckled at that statement, not really believing that the slim guy in front of him would be capable of doing that. Dan picked up on his trail of thought and frowned.

"Don't you think I can do it?" He asked with a small pout.

"No, not really." Sam chuckled again and kissed Dan on the nose before kindly putting his hands on the blonde's shoulders so he could place him out of his way. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go talking to the brains of this city and make sure she doesn't use that to destroy me… Or you." With that being said he turned away from Dan and started walking towards the town.

Dan frowned for a second, wondering if he just was dismissed and if he should just let it happen. The last thought was quickly dismissed, seeing that he actually was too horny and not planning on pleasuring himself. That's why he did the first thing that came to mind. He took a run-up and jumped on Sam's back. Sam didn't anticipate on his friend wanting a piggy-back and lost his balance, falling to the ground, face first.

"What the?!" He could bring out before whatever he wanted to say was muffled by the mull sand he had fallen into.

"Oops." Dan muttered before chuckling slightly. "Told you I could get you on the ground."

Sam lifted up his head from the ground and grumbled a soft curse.

"You think this is funny?" He asked, glaring at the boy on his back from over his shoulder.

One look at the face of Sam covered in sand made him erupt in a fit of giggles and that answered the question of his friend perfectly.

"Sure, laugh at the boy who caught your fall." He grumbled, trying to keep a straight face as he looked at the adorable boy on his back. "Now, can you please get off my back you idiot." He tried to get up from the ground but Dan wasn't really moving his lazy ass. "Why are you not moving?!" he grumbled.

"Because I don't want you to get away from me, that's why." Dan drawled lazily, leaning forwards so he could lay down on the back of his friend, putting his chin on his hands pushing Sam down again.

"Damn you." Sam grumbled, turning around so he was facing his friend. "Why do you always have to be so stubborn?"

"Because that's the thing you love about me." He said with a small wink.

Sam couldn't keep his smile away anymore and rolled his eyes at the boy on top of him.

"You are the worst." He muttered, ticking his nose in a playful manner.

Dan scowled at that gesture.

"What am I? A child?" He huffed. Sam chuckled at that and looked up and down the boy that was laying on top of him. He pulled up a brow at what he saw and started to laugh when Dan slapped him on the chest. "I am not a child." He grumbled.

"I most certainly hope you're not, because what I want to do next is not for children." He wiggled his brows at the boy on top of him, Astrid entirely forgotten. Before Dan could answer Sam pulled him closer and gave him a kiss. Dan didn't know when it had happened but once they pulled away to get some air, he noticed Sam was laying on him now with a very smug smile. "Now, weren't you saying something about you making me relax, Danny boy." He wiggled his brows again.

"You probably should get your fat ass of off me first then, Sammy." Dan taunted the boy on top of him who just chuckled in reaction.

"Sure thing, darling." He drawled, getting up from the ground and giving the other one his hand to help him up as well. The blond quickly grabbed the outreached hand and jumped up, being caught in the strong muscular arms of Sam who smiled gladly before kissing him again. He was very demanding, pushing Dan against the lifeguard bunk as he grinded against him, keeping the other boy's hips close as he placed his hands on it and demanding every single part of his body to react to his.

Dan didn't mind at all, letting his own hands roam the muscular back of the boy who was pining him down against the wall. Shirts were scrambled on a messy pile on the ground in matter than a second and Dan let his hand roam Sam's body a little more, going lower and lower until they were laying on his in jeans covered hips. Dan smirked in the kiss as he opened the jeans, knowing very well what he was doing and planning on teasing the dominant boy in front of him endlessly. Quickly enough their jeans were laying on the ground as well, leaving them in nothing more than their boxers. Not breaking the kiss for a moment, Sam let his hands go from Dan's hips towards his bum, squeezing it in his firm hands.

"Damn, I love your arse." He groaned, going away from Dan's lips as he kissed his way over his jawline, towards his neck. The hoarse comment turned Dan on even more and he felt his erection painfully hard in his boxer. His own hand made his way into Sam's boxer as he firmly gripped the other lads cock, brushing his thumb over the top of it, making the handsome boy who had been sucking on Dan's neck moan in pleasure.

"And I love your cock." Dan groaned in Sam's ear who hissed in pleasure as Dan started pumping it up and down ever so slowly.

"You are such a tease." He growled, sucking on Dan's collarbone, leaving a clear mark, making sure he wouldn't forget who made him feel so good.

"You're one to say that." Dan growled, getting turned on more and more by the second. Sam's hands were still on his ass, his demanding mouth was kissing his upper body at the best places and as he was giving the handsome lad a handjob, he was stroking himself because of the close proximity they were in.

Sam looked up from what he was doing, right into Dan's blue eyes. His gaze was intense and Dan caught himself on holding his breath for a moment.

"Well, let's get down to business then if you think I'm such a tease, huh." He muttered huskily. His mouth crashed back onto Dan's, catching him in surprise. The boxer he had been wearing moments ago suddenly hit the ground as Sam almost ripped them off. He didn't give Dan much time to wrap his mind around what was going to happen as he quickly entered him with a finger, being as gentle as possible with the boy. Dan groaned in pleasure and he pressed his bum even more into Sam's hand wanting more. He sped up his hand a little bit, showing Sam the pace he wanted. The handsome lad quickly picked up on what Dan wanted and started to move his finger in and out his ass at the same speed. Both their breathings speeding up with every movement of their hands. Sam's free hand was placed next to Dan's head and Dan's hand was placed on Sam's hip in a firm grip. Both of them were panting heavily now and the moment Sam put a second finger in Dan's ass, trying to widen him some before he would enter him. Dan most certainly appreciated how Sam's finger roamed in his ass until he found that certain spot that made him moan in utter Joy. It was hard for the blond to keep himself focussed on pleasuring Sam as well with the amount of it that the other one was giving him and Sam noticed it as well, taking that as a sign to move on.

He removed his hands from Dan's ass and quickly pulled his own pants down as well. He didn't really bother with warning Dan, he just grabbed both his hands and held them above his head before slowly entering him. Both boys groaned as they let the feeling of pleasure wash over them. Sam once again started to kiss the other boy as he slowly released his hands, bringing both of his own to Dan's hips before he started to move. It was a slow but hard pace that brought both of them immense joy. Sam's dick filled Dan up perfectly and every move he did made the boy squirm in pleasure. Both of them knew it wouldn't take long until they would cum and while the kisses got more and more demanding, the pace of Sam's thrusts got faster and faster. One final push made Dan scream out in pleasure as he orgasmed violently. Sam didn't cum much later but he made sure he kept thrusting into the other boy until both of them had finished their orgasm.

Dan's head fell down on Sam's chest as he tried to calm his breath down a bit.

"Talk about relaxing, eh." Sam said chuckling, pulling the boy a bit more in his arms and resting his chin on the others head.

Dan only chuckled at that, not really knowing what he could answer. This most certainly was a hell of a shag.


	2. Caine x OC

Dan was in a particular happy mood. The shag he just had had from Sam was the thing he lived for. There wasn't much positive here in the Fayz so he was going to make the best of it. And shagging Sam most certainly was part of that attitude. The roaring engine of a car caught his attention, cars weren't something you heard much these days. Most of the kids weren't able to drive and well… The ones who were. His eyes turned big. Fuck.

He quickly turned around to see who was coming his way and as he expected it were some of Caine's boys. The car was now driving next to Dan who gulped a little bit, anticipating on what was coming next. Whenever Caine's men decided to show up, something bad always happened. And with them showing up next to him… Well, he could only hope for the best.

"Caine wants to talk to you." A raven haired guy said. Dan didn't know his name but he had seen him around Caine before.

"So you better get in the car." The blond dude driving the vehicle said.

"And what if I don't want to?" Dan said, trying to back away slowly. A rock-hard chest kept him on his place though and when he turned around he noticed a black guy with dreads looking down on him.

"In the car." The tall teen told him. When Dan didn't go quickly enough and hesitated for a moment he grabbed his shoulders and shoved him in the backseat of the car without mercy. Dan grumbled something under his breath before he straightened himself a bit and made himself comfortable in the seat in the middle. The big guy who had shoved him in had sat down on one side of him and on the other side sat a girl with long black hair. She seemed quite young but Dan knew better than fighting her, as if Caine would sent someone without powers. The boy was too much of a narcissistic asshole to ever allow such weak people to go and kidnap someone. Talking about the kidnap-part…

"So, why does Caine send his slaves to come and collect me?" He taunted the four people in the car.

"He wants to talk to you." The girl said unimpressed, not even looking at him. The guys weren't so relaxed though and Dan smirked when he noticed.

"He could've just come to the town then, he knows where I live. You know, I'm sharing a room with his brother." He said smugly. "Oh wait, he's probably afraid of…"

Muscle man next to him slammed his fist in Dan's stomach and the boy coughed violently, trying to get some air back into him, seeing that the force of the hit had left him without anything.

"Declan." He heard the girl next to him hiss. "Caine wanted him alive so keep your hands to yourself."

"Here." The raven haired boy handed him a bottle of water and Dan quickly took it from him, gulping down the cool substance as he glared at muscle man.

"We don't know what Caine wants with you." The driver answered, anticipating on more questions that could follow. "He said he wanted to talk to you and well, we're just his slaves as you mentioned… We do as told."

Not expecting such an honest answer Dan just shut up, not really knowing what to say. They were almost there anyway so he probably would find out quickly. When the car finally stopped muscle man pulled him out roughly.

"No jokes, you." He grumbled.

Dan just shrugged his shoulders and walked forwards towards the door. The blond guy started walking next to him on the other side and Dan took the time to check him out. He had to admit he was cute. He did look a bit like an angel with the blond hair and blue eyes. He was taller than him though and he guessed he did a lot of work outs as well.

"Are you done ogling my brother?" The girl asked amused.

Dan pulled up a brow at that and he heard the blond guy chuckle next to him.

"She takes after dad." He said shrugging. He didn't comment on the ogling part and just opened a door. "Here you go, when he's done just knock on that door," he pointed at a brown door on the other side. "And I'll give you a ride back."

"Thanks." Dan muttered before entering the room.

Caine was seated in a large black, leather chair behind a large brown desk.

"Finally. It took you forever to get here." He drawled, closing the door with a single flick of his finger. "Take a seat, Daniel." He said, eying him up and down like a predator.

"I'm fine, I rather keep standing here, next to the door, so I can get away very quickly." Dan drawled, leaning against the door, earning himself a snort from Caine.

"You seem to be in the presumption that you have a choice." Caine smirked. Before he knew what was happening Dan flew forwards and stumbled over a chair before he ended on a different chair in front of the desk

"Well, apparently I am sitting now." Dan grumbled, glaring at the dark haired boy in front of him. Caine just smirked and cocked his head.

"So, a little bird told me you and my brother have been pretty close the last few days." Caine drawled, keeping a close look on the boy in front of him. Dan pulled up a brow at that part and shrugged his shoulders.

"What is it to you?" He asked with a straight face.

"How hard is it to just get an answer?" Caine grumbled. "Can you for once just do as told?" He grumbled, standing up from his chair and slamming his hand down on the table. Dan pulled up his brow again and looked at the boy in front of him.

"You have anger issues." He muttered annoyed.

"You should learn to respect your superiors." Caine grumbled, walking around the desk and making Dan stand up with his telekinesis. He looked the boy up and down and smirked. "I can see why my brother would become so close to you." He muttered. He walked up to Dan and smirked as the top the boy had been wearing was quickly thrown on the ground. He let his hand travel over the boys chest and made Dan hiss. Caine's hands were cold and they made shivers run over his whole body.

"What are you doing?" He asked, his breathing speeding up with every movement of Caine's hand.

"It's hardly fair that my brother gets the cute boy, don't you think. I once read that for to be a good functioning family, you should share. I'm trying that out right now."

"You mean…" His unspoken question got answered once his jeans joined his top on the ground. "Caine…" He said hesitantly. The boy didn't really have a chance to finish his sentence, seeing that the brunet shut him up by kissing him forcefully. When Caine's hand squeezed his bum Dan gasped, giving the other boy the room to enter his mouth. Caine most certainly was the dominant one and the fact that Dan couldn't move at all didn't help to stop Caine either. He froze a bit, not knowing what to do. He and Sam weren't officially together, hell he didn't even know what they were, but Caine had kidnapped him and the fact that he was now kissing him just made no sense. Once their faces parted, both of them were panting heavily.

"Now, I guess I found a good way to shut you up." Cain said smugly.

"Fuck off." Dan grumbled. "Really classy to mouth-rape someone when he can't move, Jerk." He glared at the other boy who just kept his smug face.

"Oh, but I am planning so much more with you." He said amused. "You didn't think I just brought you here for one silly kiss and some talking, did ya?"

"I was pretty sure you brought me here so you finally would have someone intelligent to talk to instead of those brainless losers you call your army." Nothing personal blondie he couldn't keep himself from thinking.

"Now, now. I think there are better things you can use that filthy mouth of you for." Caine said and within seconds Dan found himself in front of Caine on his knees. "If you do well I might give you something fun as well."

"I am not sucking you off." Dan grumbled angrily. No fucking way that he was going to give that bastard anything pleasurable.

"And once again it seems as if you think you have a choice. Danny, my boy. You should know better as the good slut you are." One movement of Caine's hand, made robes fly over towards him and he swiftly caught them, looking down at the boy in front of him. Being almost but naked, Dan didn't really think of running away. Not only would he not even make it out of the room, if by any chance he would succeed, he had to walk back like this and that wouldn't be pretty. Caine was quicker than you would give him credits for and he was also very strong. He forced Dan's hands behind his back and quickly bound them together. But that wasn't enough, no, he also found it necessarily to pull his wrists up just so much that it was uncomfortable and a little bit painful, before keeping them in that position by securing them to the desk behind him where for some sick reason was a metal ring in.

"Fuck." Dan groaned when Cain gave a thug at the rope and forced his arms upwards in a very painful way. "You are a sick, psychopathic bastard!"

"Tell me something I don't know already." Caine drawled before walking over towards the desk. "You would be surprised what you find in a border school, you know." He opened a drawer and seemed to be looking for something. "Sometimes you find quite the stuff in there. Like this thing." He pulled out a metal ring with some sort of strap at it. "Mouth gags are always useful don't you think?"

Dan's eyes grew wide as he caught up on what was going to happen.

"I am not having that thing in my mouth." He grumbled all worked up. He was getting more nervous with every second ticking by. Especially since Caine was walking over towards him with a maniacally laugh on his face. The ring was glistering in his hand as the sun reflected on it and Dan gulped anxiously.

"You don't really have a choice, Danny." Caine taunted the boy in front of him before forcing the ring in his mouth by pulling his wrists up so the other boy yelped in pain. Caine Quickly closed the strap behind his head and when Dan tried to close his mouth he wasn't able to because the metal ring was in his way. He glared at the brunet in front of him, wishing he could kill him by just looking at him but nothing happened. Well nothing but Caine smirk becoming even wider. "Aah, this is how I like to see my sluts." He said pleased. "All eager and their mouth wide open."

When he started to unzip his pants Dan tried to complain but nothing understandable came out of his mouth and he only succeeded in making Caine snort in amusement. He didn't stop what he was doing though and dropped his jeans on the floor, showing his black boxer at Dan with a bulge of excitement in it in a very visible way. Dan's eyes turned big and he quickly turned his head away from the guy in front of him. It was the only thing he could do actually, seeing that his hands were bound to the table behind him and he couldn't get up without hurting himself badly. A slap in his face made him flinch in pain.

"Turn your head back, slut. Or you will regret it." Caine snarled at the boy on the ground. He looked down on him, all his clothes on the ground now and his erection in great need of attention. The boy on the ground in front of him was more stubborn than he had anticipated. All the other guys he had done it with just did whatever he wanted. He was into slaves, that for sure, but he liked a good fight as well. And the boy in front of him was giving him just the right amount of fight. He didn't turn his head around when he asked him to though and that riled him up endlessly. He glared at the boy in front of him before kneeling down on his knees and grabbing his chin roughly, forcing Dan to look at him. "When I tell you to do something you listen or I swear you will get punished!"

Dan rolled his eyes as an answer, as if he wanted to tell him that it couldn't really get any worse. He was already tied up, left in his boxer with a gag ring in his mouth and his best friends brother had kidnapped him and was standing naked in front of him. He could only hope for the best now.

"You asked for it boy." Caine grumbled. He forced Dan to look straight in front of him before placing his erection straight in front of Dan's open mouth. The boys eyes turned big as he saw what the other wanted to do and he would give a lot to be able to or close his mouth or turn his face. Both were impossible though. Caine didn't waste any time and shove his erection into Dan's mouth as far as he could, not caring about the gagging the boy did as it turned him on even more. God how he loved the feeling of his hot, wet mouth around his thick cock. He moved in and out of his mouth on a quick space, letting Dan's teeth scraping over his erection in a soft way. The boy couldn't move his mouth at all so Caine could do whatever the hell he wanted. Suddenly the other stopped though, keeping his erection in Dan's mouth a bit too far to be comfortable, making him gag uncontrollable.

"Now, I think you are punished enough for now…" Caine said smirking. "Let's make this a bit enjoyable for you as well." He pulled out his cock and Dan coughed violently, gagging a bit more as he tried to get some air in his lungs again. Always great if you can't properly breath through your nose while someone is mouth raping you, he thought bitterly. Caine was going through the drawer in the meantime, whistling a song that brought chills over Dan's whole body. He tried to close his mouth once more, being really uncomfortable there. "Aah, here it is." Caine suddenly said, smirking happily. He walked back over to Dan, his hand behind his back.

"Wha da?" Dan was able to bring out, squeezing his eyes as if he could see through Caine's chest then.

"You'll find out quick enough." Caine said, cackling amused.

Dan shivered at the sound of that. Caine seemed to get scarier every second. Talking about the other, he had walked behind Dan and pulled of his boxer with such ease it surprised the boy on the ground.

"Now that's a view I could get used to." Caine muttered more to himself than anything else. He forced Dan to get up a bit, using his bound wrists and plunged something cold and metallic inside, filling him up entirely. The boy moaned in pain as it entered him without any lube, stretching him out without mercy. He still didn't really know what the other boy had forced into his ass so he could only hope it was a dildo and not some other metal object. Caine wiggled a bit with it until he found the right spot and made Dan hiss in a mixture of pleasure and pain. Caine looked down on the boy in front of him before his face softened a tiny bit. He kinda liked the boy and he didn't want to fuck him up too much. "If it's too much, just let me know." He said before pushing a small button, turning on the vibrator he had pushed into Dan's ass.

The boy couldn't keep himself from moaning again with the vibrator neatly placed on the one spot that would make everyone go wild and Caine smiled pleased. It was always more enjoyable if the other part of the blowjob enjoyed himself as well. He walked back to the front an didn't waste any more time as he started pounding into Dan's mouth in an enjoyable pace for himself. The other couldn't really think anymore. The vibrations were sending him in overdrive, making every single spot of his body extremely sensitive. His cock was throbbing in need as well now and he felt a great need to move and give him some sort of friction. He didn't even care that Caine was using his mouth for his pleasure anymore. He just wanted to get off. Caine was closer than Dan though. The moaning from the boy around his cock had the same effect as the vibrator and he was getting closer and closer.

"Damn you have one skilled mouth." He groaned in pleasure as he sped up a bit more. The other didn't really react as he focussed on wiggling his bum, creating some friction that almost send him over the edge. The moan that erupted was enough for Caine to spill his seed though. He groaned in pleasure as his hips started to move frantically. He pulled out just before he came and spilled all his seed over the other boy's bare chest. Dan's eyes shot open as he orgasmed as well. It was a whole new experience and he moaned loudly when all the nerves in his ass just got overwhelmed with the pleasure coming through. It was a miracle he didn't spill his sperm then and there. When he came down from his height, he panted heavily and didn't really pay attention to Caine who removed the ring in his mouth. "It seems as if you enjoyed yourself quite a lot, didn't ya." He asked amused. Dan just glared at the other boy. The fact he did get an overwhelming, fantastic orgasm didn't make up for the mouth-rape and kidnapping. "Now, I'm gonna make you turn around, don't try anything." He said, loosening the ropes around Dan's wrists. When his arms were free the boy rolled his shoulders a bit, groaning as he tried to get the feeling back in his sore muscles before trying to get the blood circulating normal again in his wrists. The rope had shafted them pretty badly, making small drops of blood colouring his pale skin. A pang of guilt came over Caine but he quickly shook it off again. "Turn around and place your hands on the table again." He ordered.

"Aren't you done yet?" Dan asked a tad tired.

"Not yet."

The boy sighed in defeat and turned around. He was glad he could close his mouth again and that the other hadn't spilled his seed inside him. But he really wished this was over and that he could go home and take a shower.

"Now, I'm not gonna tie you up again if you keep those hands on the table." The other didn't answer and just did as told. Caine blow some warm air on his hands and placed them on Dan's shoulders before he firmly started to massage his sore muscles. His thumb making small circles on his back as he made sure the other loosened up a bit. For the next part it would be better if he was a bit more relaxed. He had removed the vibrator already and was planning on entering himself, but the boys ass must be extremely sensitive right now so he would give him some time to relax.

"Why are you doing this?" Dan asked softly, enjoying the feeling of Caine's hands on his shoulders and back, relaxing more and more with every squeeze the other gave in his painful neck. And getting more turned on with every kiss and bite the other boy left on his body.

"Because you let me." Caine whispered seductively, before placing himself in front of the entrance. He decided a quick push would be better than going in slowly and did so while leaving a hickey on Dan's neck. The other boy moaned, gripping the table a bit better as he actually pushed his ass a bit more into Caine's hips. The boy smiled pleased and made sure he kept massaging the other as he started to move in and out of the other's hole. He groaned in pleasure as his tight hole squeezed his cock and Dan moaned ecstatic as the pleasure overtook him once more. During the pounding Caine's hands had started to drift lower and lower until they ended on his hips. From there it was only a short space to Dan's throbbing erection. One of the hands stayed on his hips, keeping them in place, while the other grabbed the boys erection, slowly starting to pump it up and down.

"Fuck." Whimpered Dan who felt another orgasm coming up.

"You can say that." Grunted Caine. He himself was getting close to a second release as well and he directed himself towards the spot that had been tortured by the vibrator before, pounding into that hard and fast. His other hand had taken the same space and both of the boys were panting heavily now, on the verge of their release. It was the moment that Caine's thumb brushed Dan's bellend and he hit his prostate at the same time that the other screamed, spilling his seed all over the other's hand and milking him out.

Breathing heavily and tired of what they just had done, Dan rested his head against the desk when suddenly…

"WHAT THE ACTUAL HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING CAINE!"

Sam was finally there to "save" the tired boy.


	3. Quinn x OC

Sam was raging with anger and had left him alone at the door of their home once they got back to Perdido beach. He had a bone to pick with his brother apparently and after he made sure Dan was alright, or so he thought, he had left again. Dan sighed as he entered their house and dropped his shoes at the door. He was in a severe need of a shower. You can imagine he wasn't very pleased when he heard the water running in the shower, indicating someone was occupying it.

He knocked on the door with an annoyed huff. Why couldn't people just do what he wanted for once. He hesitated a moment to think of what he just had thought. He didn't sound like a whiny child, did he? Naaah… He didn't get any answer from the person who was standing between him and his well-deserved shower, so he did what every reasonable person would do… He barged into the bathroom, stripping down his clothes and not giving a fuck about the fact the other person was there before him.

"Dan?" Quinn's voice sounded surprised. "What are you doing here?"

Dan turned around and saw the wet, muscular body of his roommate under the shower.

"Isn't it obvious?" He said, letting his eyes roam the other's body. "I want a shower."

"Well, I'm kind of showering right now." The other said, giving his friend a raised brow. But Dan didn't fail to mention he still wasn't dismissed from the bathroom, so he took that as his cue to close the door.

"You can share." He said shrugging, unbuckling his jeans and sliding them down his hips.

"Who says I want to share?" The tanned guy asked. His grey-blue eyes piercing into Dan's. It was only when Quinn himself diverted his gaze, that Dan could look at something else than those mesmerizing orbs that reflected the last rays of sun coming in through the small window.

"It's not about what you said." Dan stated, sliding off his boxers. "It's about what you didn't say."

He walked over towards the shower and Quinn made room for him so he could fit under the showerhead.

"Everything alright?" The other one asked, looking Dan over and noticing the hickeys in his neck. "Looks like Sam wanted to mark his property." He joked. That's when he noticed the marks around Dan's wrists. "What happened?" His voice sounded a lot colder than normal.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it." Dan muttered. Turning around so the water could wash away the sweat and dirt from the day, he avoided Quinn's gaze. The boy scooted closer, probably wanting to get some warm water as well, but not letting the subject drop.

"Speak up. I know Sam well enough to know he's not into bondage. Who did this." He brought out between gritted teeth.

"Didn't know you knew him that well." Dan said, trying to rill the other up and change subject that way.

"Sell this crap to someone who cares." Quinn grumbled, turning Dan around and pushing him against the wall behind him. "Speak up you dipshit, what happened."

They were really close to each other. Dan could see Quinn's chest rise and fall whenever he breathed and saw the water drops fall down from his sandy blond hair. He could only think of one thing to divide his attention and when he looked at Quinn's lips, it wasn't only the fact he wanted to change subject that made him do the next thing. He stood on the tips of his toes, cursing in himself about how short he was, and pressed his lips against Quinn's. The tanned boy seemed to be caught off guard, even though his hand found its way to Dan's hips.

It was nothing like his kisses with Sam and Caine. Caine was very demanding and dominant. Aggressive actually. While Sam's were full of passion and making his knees go weak. Quinn was… different. He was soft and sweet. He quiet liked it.

When they parted their lips again, Dan rested his head against Quinn's chest for a moment to catch his breath. Even though Quinn was the sweetest kisser he knew, the kiss had left him without oxygen. The warm water was dripping down his back and was the only sound he heard besides their heavy breathing.

"Why did you do that?" Quinn asked after a moment of silence, his hands still stroking Dan's hips.

"It's the best way to shut you up." Dan said, his grey-blue eyes locking with Quinn's again. This time he was the first one to look away and his eyes went downwards. "Although it looks as if I caught your attention." He wiggled his brows at his friend who just groaned and shook his head with a small smile playing around his lips.

"With a kiss like that, you can catch everyone's attention." He snickered.

Quinn tried to get some more room between the two of them but Dan didn't really want that. That kiss had made him ready for more and he sure wasn't going to do it himself. And Quinn obviously wanted more as well, so why was he retreating?

"What are you doing?" He asked, looking at the other boy, following his movement, pulling him back closer to himself.

"I'm trying to restrain myself before we do anything you might regret later." He answered. Gently pushing Dan back, a bit, making sure he was full under the showerhead, while he himself wasn't. That made Dan look up at him, pulling his brow up.

"Why are you so – nice?" He settled on asking.

"Because someone needs to look after you." Quinn said, kissing the boy in front of him once more, gently, before he tried to leave the shower.

"Please stay." He said, almost whispering.

Quinn turned around slowly, his eyes searching for Dan's, worry clear in his eyes.

"What's going on, Dan?" He asked, stepping closer to the other boy.

"I – " He hesitated. "Just stay. I want you…. I need you."

He didn't exactly wait for an answer and just kissed the other guy, pulling him closer.

Quinn didn't object as he put his hands back on his hips and pulled the other one even closer. For a moment, they were just standing there like that, kissing each other and engulfing in each other's warmth. But Dan wanted more. He didn't know what it was with him today but it seemed as if he couldn't be satisfied at all. His hand found its way to the other lad's cock rather quickly and he started stroking him without a warning. Quinn hissed in surprise, he hadn't exactly expected it this quickly in their snog session but he wasn't going to complain. He wasn't going to be the only one enjoying either.

"Dan," he brought out a tad breathless. "Tell me what you need." His hands were still on the other boy's hips and he tried to focus on something else then the hand that was wrapped around his cock, stroking it up and down in swift motions. If he was honest, the movement was driving him nuts. Ever since the dome came over them and the FAYZ happened, he hadn't had much time to relax, constantly being very aware of all the danger that surrounded him. On top of that his relationship with Sam was getting pretty strained as well. Ever since Sam got in charge he felt as if they drifted apart, especially with the Wetback coming in the picture.

"What I need?" Dan asked surprised. He looked at Quinn with big eyes, normally he just took what he needed, or he just made sure he got off, but now Quinn asked him what it exactly was that he needed.

"Yes, tell me what you need." Quinn said, his attention shooting back to the boy in front of him. "Something obviously happened, Dan." He looked the other boy in the eye, trying to read his thoughts. "You told me you need me, so tell me what I can do for you."

"I – I need to forget everything." Dan answered, looking down at the ground.

"If that's what you need, I'll do my best." Quinn said, gently removing Dan's hand from his own cock. This was all about the other boy, he could take care of himself afterwards. He reached past Dan and put a wash cloth on his hand, making the other raise his eyebrows in confusion. "Just relax alright." He gave in answer, putting some soap on the cloth and making Dan turn around, facing the wall. He decided to start with his shoulders and neck, gently rubbing in circles to ease the tension the other boy obviously had. "Just take deep, long breaths." He said in his most soothing voice, still rubbing Dan's shoulders in small circles.

Dan decided to listen, focussing himself on his breathing. One deep breath in… and back out. He felt himself lean into Quinn's movement as he worked his way down from his neck towards his hips, following his spine, all the while rubbing in small circles. He took in another deep breath, counting to four as Quinn had ordered to do, before breathing back out, counting to six. Quinn had reached his hips and took his time with rubbing his bum, even squeezing it softly, making Dan close his eyes, before moving down some more. He gently went down his left leg, still rubbing small circles on the inside of his thigh, making Dan's breath hitch for a moment.

"Keep breathing, Dan." Was all Quinn said, making his way back up on the outside of the leg so he could move on to the other leg.

Dan didn't know how it was possible but he felt his arousal spike with every movement, with every circle that made his skin feel as if it was on fire. Quinn gently turned him around again so he could take care of his front side, kissing him gently on his lips as he let the cloth travel over Dan's collar bone. Quinn decided that he quiet liked kissing Dan, so while the washing cloth did his work on Dan's right shoulder and collar bone, he left feather light kisses on Dan's left collar bone, making the boy moan for more. He couldn't keep himself from smirking a little bit before switching sides. He gently started rubbing Dan's left side, while he kissed his was over towards his right, not being able to stop himself from sucking on his skin, his mark joining the ones present already. Dan's hands found Quinn's shoulders and he used them to keep himself steady while Quinn went lower and lower, following the small circles he made with the cloth by butterfly kisses. He kissed him around his nipples, not even being shy of taking one in his mouth and running his tongue over it, taking the other one by surprise. His breath caught and his eyes closed as he leaned in to his touch. But as quick as his mouth had closed around the nipple, it had moved on, working his way down over his belly, down to where Dan wanted him.

When Quinn finally reached his hips, Dan opened his eyes again, looking down at Quinn. His eyes were filled with lust, and Quinn's smirk widened as he left a featherlight kiss on the tip of Dan's cock before moving on to his left leg. The boy actually whined because of the loss of contact, but Quinn wanted to take it slow, make him lose control and only think of this moment. He started to kiss the inside of Dan's thighs and smiled when he noticed how responsive the other one was. Let's just hope you'll do good enough to make him forget whatever is troubling him, a small voice spoke in the back of his head. He quickly disregarded it and focussed his attention back on Dan, who seemed to be ready for whatever Quinn had in stock for him. After he finished the second leg, he threw the washing cloth away and looked up at the brunette in front of him.

"Tell me, Dan," he spoke as he ever so lightly stroked his cock with the nail of his index finger, making the other shiver in response. "Do you want me to take you into my mouth? Do you want me to swirl my tongue around you?" He licked the tip of Dan's cock, showing him what he was talking about and the moan in response should have been enough for an answer, but he wanted to hear it out of his mouth. "Do you, Dan?" He asked once more, stopping every single thing he was doing, looking up at the boy in front of him.

"I…" Dan tried to form a full sentence, tried to put the words he wanted to say in the right order, but in the end, he decided to just go with the one word his mind kept screaming over and over again. "Please." He pleaded.

That was all that Quinn needed, and his mouth closed around his tip, his tongue swirling around it ever so lightly, making the already so sensitive spot even more sensitive. His hand had wrapped itself around the part he didn't have in his mouth, stroking up and down on a slow, tortures space as he looked up in the other's lust filled eyes, looking at him as if he taunted him to tell him what he wanted, what he needed.

"Fuck." Dan groaned, closing his eyes as he let the feelings that Quinn was causing overtake him. "Quicker." He brought out between moans.

Quinn obliged and started to bob his head up and down, takin in more of him every time, removing his hand and replacing it by his skilful tongue and mouth, making Dan tremble on his legs. His hands had cupped his arse, squeezing it as he kept moving his head up and down. But it wasn't enough yet, in Quinn's eyes. All the panting, and moaning from Dan told him he was enjoying himself a lot, but he wanted to blow his mind. Without hesitation, his finger entered Dan's butthole, making Dan's eyes shoot open as he moaned Quinn's name. In the same pace as he was bobbing his head up and down, he started moving his finger in and out of Dan, stretching him out before adding a second one. When the second finger entered, it seemed as if Quinn found just the spot to make Dan moan even louder, and while he kept pounding into that, he decided to spice things up a little bit more and scraped Dan's dick with his teeth. He didn't know what did it, if it was the repeated pounding straight onto the spot that brought him so much pleasure, or the scraping of his teeth over the already sensitive cock, but Dan lost it. He screamed Quinn's name as he released himself, his legs trembling and barely being able to stay standing. Quinn's grip on his hip tightened to help him stay up as he rode out his orgasm, swallowing every last bit of him.

Once Dan was done, Quinn came up, holding him close. The boy seemed very tired, barely being able to keep his eyes open. He gently pulled him closer as he turned the shower off, grabbing a towel to put around him, drying him off quickly, before drying off himself. With ease, he led Dan toward his bed, and pulled the covers over him.

"What about you?" Dan asked, noticing how hard Quinn was.

"Don't worry about it." He got as an answer, just go to bed." He gave him a last, lingering kiss before walking out the room. Dan fell asleep the moment he closed his eyes, not noticing how Sam had seen Quinn walk out of his bedroom in nothing more than a towel. Not knowing about the argument both boys had afterwards, not knowing that the rift between both boys would only be bigger the next time he saw them.


End file.
